


Sexe Dans Le Cul

by XxDiquidforeverxX



Category: Metal Gear, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Bad Decisions, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Sex, Collaboration, Crying, Dirty Talk, Farting, Fluff, Hell, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Narcissism, No one person could contain this much evil, Size Difference, Small Penis, So how ya'll doing, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDiquidforeverxX/pseuds/XxDiquidforeverxX
Summary: "Do to others as you would have them do to you." - Luke 6:31In a dark time of his life, Eli finds himself in the most unlikely of men... well not exactly a "man" but you get the idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All](https://archiveofourown.org/users/All/gifts).



Knock knock. Again, like every day, that rhythmic bang ricochets on through the door’s hollow frame, instantly shattering the tranquility of a quiet night like panes of glass around the blond’s feet. Immediately he stiffens, watching the door swing to reveal that mountain of a man… Eli frowned.

Tight ass cheeks…  
PPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT~~~

Dio tugged at the firm muscle of Eli’s ass, fingertips snaking through that mysterious crevasse to part strong folds. Then, a hot puff of wind could be felt as a gentle fart ripped through the silence. The vampire chuckles, a strong rumble within his chest to match the somber drone of that tender toot. Eli’s flushed face only grew hotter as he noticed those foul smells waft around the two of them, the toxins carrying a hint of rotten eggs and beans that all mixed into a milky blend- a sexy musk for a sexy man.

When Eli dared to look up at the other, his sharp features were bright red, violets alight like an expensive christmas tree, only far less holy… Long glistening, nails dug fiercely into Dio’s big bicep as the shorter man glared up, chest puffed out to signify all the defiance this little pest could muster. “Stop fucking laughing.” That sleek Anglo accent was deflected with ease when Dio immediately grinned wide, his sexy, sharp fangs glistening like little slivers through the darkness.

Dio squeezes Eli’s firm little cheeks, squishing the unyielding slabs of meat to a rhythm, loud farting making a beautiful symphony. The sheer force of having to part his hard as stones butt crack made Eli moan, his pert little micropenis growing as his farts come out one after the other, unstoppable.

“UwU, what's this?” Dio smirks like an asshole, noticing the little bulge in Eli’s taut pants. Eli sexily gritted his teeth as Dio’s big burly pinky finger tickles his clothed stub of a pingus. “Dlelelelelele.” He sings.

Pre stains his gucci pants and Eli sighs, thinking about all the dick he has to suck to pay for another one…

“Such a messy little man~” 

Eli glared up at the hunk of a man when he heard that voice rise, instead of cumming, he went to slap away big chunky fingers with his own silky palm. “Stop. You always makes those retarded noises when I'm trying to be serious!” The blonde boy began to cry, fat tears catching on long, thick lashes; they were almost as thick as his curvalicious thighs.

Dio sees the little man below him burst into big gay tears; that was just not what he wanted to see burst! That just wouldn’t do. “Now, now. No need to cry.” strong hands began to caress the milky man’s strong jaw. “Daddy doesn't like to see his bitch cry.” He in fact did very much, his huge cock growing at the speed of light, but he also wanted to call himself Daddy. Eli’s tears slide their way down his slippery, slim body, catching on his big juicy butt and falling into his butt crack. The tears are sucked in like a vacuum into his tight asshole with a woosh. 

“Dio, the time has come… I'm ready for that mammoth cock of yours, baby~~~~”

In an instant, Liquid stopped crying like a little bitch; there was no time for tears when the universe thirsted for their powerful buttsex… The world needed them. Two villains would be the saviour of lives. How could this be when their bitch ass brothers were already trying so hard to get good? It didn't matter. No matter what those fuckers tried, their love for justice would never be as strong as Dio and Liquid’s love…. No… Diquid

A Dio shaped cloud is left behind as the vampire does a split onto the floor, tugging the gucci pants and gucci thong to the floor. The vacuum effect of Liquid’s butthole attempting to suck him in. His mullet flying in between his twink’s pink and ripe cheeks. He's too strong and powerful, too familiar with the consequences of Eli’s sinful, tiddly poohole. But he would do anything for his one true love. It’s dripping, wet and splashing onto his face, the juices of his little boy oozing down his face and muscular chest. “Jesus fucking christ it's like Niagara fall down there!”

“Shut the fuck up and fill my butt with your love, baby. I crave your swimmers to make me feel whole again…”

“You'll feel more than whole, babycakes. Wink. Winkwinkwinkwinkwink ;).” Dio scuttles his way to face Liquid’s begging and crying behind, pressing a smooch to his luscious diddlehole bonanza. It winks in return, blowing a hush of air back into his face.

“Oh… Fuck me inside out, big boy~~~~” 

Dio couldn't resist that pommy accent for much longer… Sure, they sounded so alike.. But Dio wasn't blessed with Cam Clarke chords in his neck now… was he?

“Hurry up baby. My asshole is hungry.” How could he resist that? Dio pounces, standing with reason and whips his 16 inch long and 4 inch in girth meatstick. With perfect aim and precision he stabs into the hungry black hole that was his twink’s asshole. Eli VORED his cock with glee, a squeal leaving his mouth, shortly turning into a loud, fat burp that spit the air (like how Dio split his boipwussy)

“BRRRRRRRAAAAAAARRPPPPPPPP”

“You're so excited, my bitch… Daddy is pleased to see such an eager boy with an eager hole.” Pounding with the strength of a roadroller, Liquid wailing and screaming at the top of his lungs, it felt like heaven in his little asshole. The squelching of their steamy, passionate and beautiful lovemaking echoed throughout the room, music to their ears. It was so very moist?

Uuuuughggjfhjdhg. That was the sound of his love. It all came to an end in a squishy symphony in Eli’s asshole as Dio NUTTED a solid 4 buckets of squishy and gentle cum into his asshole bc he's a fertile cunt that Dio. He came into his butthole and also into his heart. This would have killed any normal man, but not Eli, for his love for Dio was stronger than any force, even the force of Dio’s mammoth and gigantic COCC. Eli felt his tiny penis wiggle, a surge of liquidity brood (which is also a nickname of his) splurted out of his boyrod.

“Come here, bitch!” Dio shouted, lifting Liquid with his huge cock into the air, and down into his burly arms. “Lemme give my good boy a lil squish~”

“Oh daddy, you flatter me~” and with that, Liquid gave him a big, sloppy smoochie right on the lips, leaving the hint of tea and crumpets upon his mouth. How sweet. The sweetest love mankind has ever known and will know, for we are all followers of Diquid forever and ever. Amen.


End file.
